Hat Trick
|viewers = 8.82 million |writer = Vladimir Cvetko & David H. Goodman |director = Ralph Hemecker |previous = Heart of Darkness |next = The Stable Boy }} "Hat Trick" is the seventeenth episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Vladimir Cvetko & David H. Goodman and directed by Ralph Hemecker. It is the seventeenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 25, 2012. Synopsis While searching for a missing Mary Margaret, Emma is kidnapped by a man whose affinity for hats has him teetering on the edge of madness. Meanwhile, viewers will be transported outside of the fairytale land that was for the first time when the Evil Queen persuades a skillful man of magic to come work for her one last time and travel to Wonderland in order to help steal something from the Queen of Hearts. Recap In Storybrooke, Mary Margaret's cell is empty, and she is running through the woods. Henry Mills is in the department's lobby reading his book, when Emma comes down with Mr. Gold. Only when Henry congratulates her on helping Mary Margaret to escape, does Emma discover that she is gone. Emma goes to find her, as she will never prove her innocence, if anyone finds out that she escaped. Mr. Gold says that Emma is putting her job in jeopardy, but Emma says that her friend is more important. While driving down the road, Emma swerves to avoid hitting a man. She claims that she is looking for a lost dog, and he offers to help. He introduces himself as Jefferson, and she gives him a ride home, as she sees that he is limping. Emma and Jefferson arrive at his large house, and he says he has no family. Emma goes in with him, and he gives her a map of the area and some tea. The tea is drugged, and she gets dizzy, so he must catch her and put her on the couch. Before she blacks out, she notices he is not limping anymore. In the Enchanted Forest, a man is in the woods playing hide and seek with his daughter Grace, while collecting mushrooms. They discover the Evil Queen's carriage at their house, and Grace is afraid. Jefferson tells her to hide in the woods, while he goes in to talk to her. She wants his help getting something back. Regina says that poverty does not suit him and addresses him as Jefferson. She asks for one last favor and promises to change his life. He could give Grace freedom from want, but he refuses her offer. His job he says cost Grace her mother, and he will not have her lose a father as well. The Queen seems to accept his refusal. At the market, Grace runs up to a stall and picks up a plush white rabbit, stating it would be perfect for her tea parties. The old woman running the shop wants more for it than Jefferson's can offer, but Grace assures him she does not need the rabbit. After they go, the Magic Mirror appears and calls the woman cruel; she is revealed to be the Evil Queen. At home, Jefferson makes a white rabbit doll for his daughter. When he tells her that she will be staying with the neighbors, she knows it has to do with the Queen. He says that he wants her to have everything, but she says that all she needs is him. She does not want him to do it and makes him promise to return. He sends her outside and retrieves a strangely shaped box from out of a covered chest. In Storybrooke, Emma wakes up bound and gagged, but manages to cut herself free by breaking her teacup and using the shards. She finds no exit and realizes Jefferson has been watching her. She finds him in a room sharpening his scissors. She sneaks to hide in the nearest room, where she is shocked to find Mary Margaret who has also been bound and gagged. Emma starts to free Mary Margaret who explains why she is there, how Jefferson jumped her in the woods. She explains about finding the key to the jail cell as being how she got out. Jefferson finds them and holds them at gunpoint with Emma's gun. He makes Emma tie Mary Margaret back up and gag her, and says that he needs her to do something. Jefferson brings Emma into a room and confronts her with the knowledge that he knows about the curse. He has been trapped here for 28 years doing the same things every day, but remembering the Enchanted Forest and that this is not his life. He tells her that he knows she is special and that she has magic. He tells her he wants her to get "it" to work, and she notices a hat placed on the table. In the Enchanted Forest, Jefferson goes to visit Regina at her palace. When she promises that his daughter will have a good life if he does this, he pulls a hat out of the box and spins it on the ground. Once spun, a portal opens and the two jump in together. Inside the hat, an enormous portal opens and they are able to see another land that they enter together. Jefferson and the Queen are in a room of doors. They enter through a mirror, after Jefferson warns her that two people must exit as two entered. It brings them to a path, and they run into a giant blue caterpillar sitting on a mushroom smoking a hookah and blowing smoke rings at them. Jefferson admits that he hates Wonderland as they proceed. In Storybrooke, Jefferson wants Emma to make a hat, since none of the ones he has made have worked. Emma accuses him of thinking that he is Mad Hatter. She says that he is insane for believing that magic is real and that she can use it. He questions her belief on what is a real world, and he tells her that she and Mary Margaret are not leaving, until she gets a hat to work, so that he can use it to go home. In Wonderland, Jefferson and Regina stand before a maze that belongs to the Queen of Hearts. He says that it is too dangerous, the hedges eat people and the Queen of Hearts will have them killed, but the Evil Queen threatens not to return with him, since they both need to be together when they leave. The Queen burns a hole through the maze to the building at its center, and they enter a room filled with boxes. She grabs one, and they run out and are chased by the guards; however, they manage to escape. She breaks off a piece of mushroom, previously occupied by the caterpillar, and places it in the box, where her father emerges. The Queen reveals that her father had been kidnapped by the Queen of Hearts for leverage against her, that she knew only two could return, and it was her plan all along to leave Jefferson in Wonderland. Jefferson begs for his daughter's sake, but she says that if he cared about Grace, he would not have left her. The Evil Queen and her father go through the portal, while Jefferson finds himself unable to move, and he is caught by the guards and brought before the Queen of Hearts. When he will not answer how he came to Wonderland, she orders him beheaded. Afterwards, he is still alive. He tells the Queen about the hat and, despite the fact that he says it is impossible as a hat is useless without magic, he is ordered to make a new one and "get it to work." In Storybrooke, Emma says that she cannot make Jefferson's hat. Frustrated, he tells her to look through a telescope, where she watches a girl named Paige eating dinner with another couple. He says that she is his daughter Grace, and he remembers their life together, but she does not. He has to watch her with her "new parents", but he will not curse her as he is cursed by telling her who he is. Emma says that she realizes that he just wants to take his daughter back home, and she sympathizes with him. She pretends to believe what Jefferson is saying and admits that he is right about her needing to believe more. Emma waits until he turns away and then grabs the telescope and hits Jefferson with it. She goes to free Mary Margaret, but Jefferson catches her. A struggle ensues, during which Emma notices a scar going around Jefferson's neck. Mary Margaret saves Emma by whacking Jefferson with a croquet mallet and kicking him out of a window. Mary Margaret and Emma look for Jefferson, but find nothing except his hat, the one Emma made. Mary Margaret says that she has no idea how she kicked him with such force. Emma confesses that Mary Margaret is the only one who has been there for her, and that is why she is so adamant to help her. Emma gets her keys and she and Mary Margaret get in the car. Emma says that she should go back and face a trial, or she will have to always run. However Emma says that it is her choice, and they will do it together. The next morning, Regina arrives at the sheriff's office and seems to be surprised that Mary Margaret is back in her cell. Regina and Mr. Gold discuss his part in setting up Mary Margaret; Regina planting the key was his idea. He assures her that, despite Emma's resourcefulness, everything will still go according to plan. Emma visits Henry before school, when Paige walks by. When she sees her and examines the storybook Henry happily loans her, Emma discovers that Jefferson was telling the truth, for inside is a picture of Jefferson and Grace. In Wonderland, Jefferson is alone in a room completely filled with hats and fabric, struggling to make a new, working hat, and screaming insanely to "get it to work." Deleted Scenes Though August is featured in promo photos for "Hat Trick", his scenes were cut from the episode. Among the material that was cut, was a scene with August, Emma and Mary Margaret outside Jefferson's Mansion. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas *Eion Bailey *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Giancarlo Esposito as Magic Mirror *Tony Perez as Valet *Sebastian Stan as Jefferson Co-Starring *Alissa Skovbye as Grace/Paige *Jennifer Koenig as Queen of Hearts *Paul McGillion as Knave of Hearts *Scott E. Miller as Paige's Caretaker/Mr. Grace *Laura Wilson as Paige's Caretaker/Mrs. Grace *Donald Adams as Vendor Uncredited *Roger Daltrey as Caterpillar *Barbara Hershey as Queen of Hearts Season Two Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Queen of Hearts" Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The opening title card features Wonderland's mushrooms.File:117Title.png *The title of this episode was leaked via casting calls on January 13, 2012. Production Notes *Jefferson is inspired by rock star Mick Jagger in the 1960s. According to Edward Kitsis, his mansion is inspired by Stargroves, the big country house that Mick Jagger owned in the 1970s. *Despite his name being featured in the promos, Roger Daltrey, lead singer of the rock band The Who, gives an uncredited performance as the Caterpillar with only three words of dialogue. **His line, "Who are you?", is a reference to one of The Who's most famous songs. *Donald Adams was listed as playing a vendor in the press release, but his character was cut from the episode. He later played the Footman in the Season Five episode "The Price". *Originally, Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis were going to hire another actress to be the old hag in the marketplace, but Lana Parrilla persuaded them to let her have it because she enjoys playing roles that require her to be older on-screen than she is in real life. *The background plate for the wide shot of Wonderland and the CaterpillarFile:117OffTheyGo.png was later reused for the montage scene where all the worlds are restored in the Season Six finale "The Final Battle Part 2", but with a lighter color hue.File:622Wonderland2.png **A shot of the Wonderland mazeFile:117WhatIWant.png File:117ShortWalkThrough.png is also reused for the montage scene from "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622OverlookingMaze.png File:622Wonderland.png However, the montage shot is played in reverse: In "Hat Trick", the shot opens with a wide view of the maze before panning down to the gate with the red heart on top. In "The Final Battle Part 2", the shot opens with the gate before panning up to a view of the maze. *According to show creators Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, Barbara Hershey voiced the Queen of Hearts in this episode, although Jennifer Koenig portrayed the role on-screen at the time. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks occur after "Souls of the Departed" and before "Lady of the Lake". *The Wonderland flashbacks occur many years after "Tea Party in March" and before "Queen of Hearts". *The Storybrooke events of this episode take place after "Heart of Darkness" and before "The Stable Boy". Episode Connections *The true identity of the Queen of Hearts is revealed in "Queen of Hearts", and how she came to be in Wonderland is shown in "We Are Both". *How Jefferson and Regina met each other is explained in "The Doctor". *The Caterpillar is featured on a page of the book as shown in "Pilot". *Henry is reading a backstory featured in "The Stable Boy". *The view of Storybrooke,File:117DingDong.png seen from Jefferson's house after Emma and Mary Margaret escape in the morning, is seen again when the curse is broken in "A Land Without Magic".File:122CurseBroken2.png *The dress Regina wears is stolen by Zelena in "Witch Hunt". *Emma uses a piece of a broken cup to cut the ropes and free herself. Mr. Gold also breaks a cup for the same reason in "The Bear and the Bow". *How Prince Henry was shrunken, and how he became the Queen of Hearts' prisoner, is revealed in "Souls of the Departed". |-|Cultural References= Disney *The rabbit plushie in the marketplace that catches Grace's eye had a petticoat on,File:117ThankYou.png which references Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland and the character of the White Rabbit. ** ''Lost'' *Jefferson's house number is 316,File:117House316.png a reference to Ajira Airways Flight 316. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the Alice's Adventures in Wonderland story, focusing on the Hatter (despite often being referred to as the Mad Hatter, even in this episode, this term is never used in Lewis Carroll's novel) and the journey to Wonderland. **Also included are the Caterpillar, Queen of Hearts and Knave of Hearts. **As the Evil Queen leaves Jefferson's cottage, a notecard next to a bottle sitting next to a small pink box allude directly to the novel, where Alice finds a bottle with a paper label saying "DRINK ME", and a small cake inside a glass box. **When Jefferson and Grace are at the market, Grace asks if she can buy a stuffed white rabbit, a reference to the White Rabbit from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **Later, Jefferson presents a hand-sewn stuffed bunny to Grace, which is patchy and more dirty than white.File:117IKnowIts.png This is a nod to the March Hare, who is the Hatter's companion in the novel. **Grace has a stuffed animal that resembles the Mock Turtle,File:117MisterTortoise.png another character from the story, whom she passionately calls "Mr. Tortoise." In the original story, the Mock Turtle says that his teacher was an old turtle called Tortoise. **Grace throws a tea party for her toys, a reference to the Hatter's tea party from the novel. **The room of doors at the bottom of Jefferson's hat is based on the hall of doors from the novel. **When Jefferson and the queen walk past, the Caterpillar sits on top of a large mushroom and asks, "Who are you?", just like he does when Alice meets him in the novel. **Regina breaks off a piece of magic mushroom, just like Alice does in the novel. The Valet has been shrunken and grows big when he eats the mushroom, mirroring the way Alice grew small and then big in the novel. **When Regina takes a piece of mushroom, Jefferson says, " Are you mad? Do you know what the food here does?", a reference to the cake, drink and mushroom that enable Alice to change size in the novel. **The Queen of Hearts says, "Off with his head", the iconic phrase that she keeps shrieking in the novel. **While fighting with Jefferson, Mary Margaret grabs a croquet mallet, which is a direct reference to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland when Alice played croquet with the Queen of Hearts. *This episode features the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale, and the evil queen from the "Snow White" fairytale. *The Evil Queen disguises herself as an old woman selling toys at the market, a reference to the "Snow White" fairytale, where the queen disguises herself as an old peddler woman and goes to the dwarves' cottage pretending to sell bodice laces. *Jefferson's hat is a key plot point in this story. Despite being named the Hatter, the character is never referred to as wearing any kind of headgear in the original novel. His signature top hat comes from John Tenniel's illustrations from the first edition of the novel. His headgear is further elaborated on in The Nursery "Alice", a shortened version written by Lewis Carroll for young children. This version states that the character is wearing a hat on his head with a price tag on it, because it was meant to be sold. *When Jefferson and the Evil Queen enter Wonderland, they pass through a looking glass. Alice enters the looking-glass world through a looking glass in Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. Popular Culture *The song featured in the episode promo is "People Are Strange" by Echo & the Bunnymen. *Roger Daltrey, lead singer of the rock band The Who, gives an uncredited performance as the Caterpillar. His only line, "Who are you?", is also the title of one of The Who's most famous songs. *A picture of the famous Indian marble mausoleum Taj Mahal is on the cover of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *An excerpt from the fairy tale of Snow-White and Rose-Red can be seen in Henry's storybook, next to a picture of young Snow White,File:117SnowWhiteStorybook.png and the illustration of Jefferson and his daughter.File:117JeffersonGraceStorybook.png *The Storybrooke wishing well propFile:217GoThroughUs.png doubles as the well seen outside the Jefferson's house in the Enchanted Forest.File:117CarriageIsThat.png *The white rabbit plush toy that Jefferson ends up buying for his daughter GraceFile:117IKnowIts.png is the same plush toy sitting at a small dinner table when Alice returns to Victorian England in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland premiere "Down the Rabbit Hole".File:W101TeaParty2.png In the finale "And They Lived...", Alice's daughter has the same toy.File:W113IDontKnow.png *Grace's tea setFile:117GracesTeaParty.png is a Toysmith Deluxe Ceramic Tea Set with Basket. **The same tea set is used for the second Alice's teaparty in the Season Seven episode "The Girl in the Tower".File:714LightingCandle.png File:714TeaParty.png In the Season Seven episode "The Guardian", Alice has the same tea set in her cottage.File:718LikeMyBracelet.png *The door to the Wonderland vaultFile:117UnlocksDoor.png is the same as the door to Regina's heart vault,File:107ReginaEntersCrypt2.png but painted in a different color and an intricate lock instead of door handles. The inside of the door has the same color as the door to Regina's vault and the same door handles.File:117DoorOpens.png *When Emma is trying to make a hat for Jefferson, he is resting his chin on a brim block,File:117CantMakeItWork.png the same brim block that was used by Kelly Dunlap, who created Jefferson's hat. *The liner inside the actual prop used for Jefferson's hat is the same design used for the floor in the portal of doors. This has been removed (either manually or with computer effects) from the final version, where it looks plain black.File:117Spinning2.png However, it can be seen inside the prop used for the hat that Jefferson is wearing when he threatens Emma with a gun and falls out the window of his mansion.File:117HatOnTheGround.png *One of the main headlines on the cover of the newspaper Mary Margaret is reading in the morning, says "the science of memory".File:117Reading.png The headline "remembering" can be glimpsed inside the newspaper. This is a subtle reference to the haze the Storybrooke residents live in, with their true identities completely wiped. Set Dressing *A brown/beige ceramic bottle is sitting on Jefferson's table.File:117CuteLittleReference.png The same bottle can be seen in dwarves' cottage during their group hug in "Dreamy".File:114GroupHug.png *The tool set next to Jefferson's fireplace is topped with a rabbit;File:117ThereWeGo.png a reference to the White Rabbit from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *There is a vintage brass peacock fan fireplace screen in Jefferson's home.File:117WarmUp.png **The same fan appears at Æsop's Tables in the Season Six episode "A Wondrous Place".File:615LeavingWithoutPaying2.png *The pillows on the couch,File:117HereYouGo.png the painting on the fireplace mantel and one of the curtains in the room where Jefferson is holding Mary MargaretFile:117WatchingMe.png all have a labyrinth design, a reference to the Wonderland Maze. *A navy officer doll can be seen in the old woman's toy stall at the market.File:117Come.png The same item was sitting in Emma's nursery in "Pilot",File:101EmmaNursery.png and in Pinocchio's home in "The Stranger".File:120YouDoThis2.png **A hot air balloon toy can also be seen at the market.File:117ThankYou.png The same toy is sitting on a shelf in Emma's nursery room in "Pilot",File:101OnlyWords.png "The Stranger",File:120YouMeanChanged.png and the Season Three episodes "Going Home"File:311WhatIfItFails.png and "The Tower".File:314ThisIsntPossible.png It is also hanging over one of the beds in the Darling family nursery room in the Season Two episode "Second Star to the Right".File:221Preparations.png *The painting Jefferson's fireplace mantelFile:117Awake.png is called Vitamins and can be found at the Winsor Gallery in Vancouver. It is an oil on canvas painting by Chad Durnford. *Jefferson has a vintage Akari Light Sculpture Floor Lamp Model UF4-L10 in his livingroom. Akari Light Sculptures were paper lanterns designed by the Japanese American artist and landscape architect Isamu Noguchi beginning in 1951 and handmade for a half century by the original manufacturer in Gifu, Japan. The lamps were created from handmade washi paper and bamboo ribbing and were supported by a metal frame. *On the mantelpiece, there is a Green Egg on Legs-Walking sculpture and a Green Egg on Legs-Standing sculpture from Global Views. On a workroom shelf,File:117InThisHouse.png there is an Ostrich Egg Standing sculpture from the same company. **This is a reference to Humpty Dumpty, who appears in Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking-Glass. *Jefferson's living room features a phenakistoscope,File:117Piano.png an early animation device that used a spinning disk of sequential images to create an illusion of motion. *The wallpaper in Jefferson's hallwayFile:117TieHerBackUp.png and living room is Floral Harlequin from Anderson Prints. *The lamps in Jefferson's hallway are teacup-shaped.File:117Corridor.png *The framed prints in the hallway of Jefferson's mansion are John Tenniel's illustrations from the first edition of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (1865; link to digitized edition from 1905) and Through the Looking Glass (1871; link to digitized edition) including: **The playing cards painting the roses red (on the left side of the screen when Emma enters the corridor)File:117Corridor.png **The tea party (on the left side of the screen as Emma sneaks down the hallway)File:117SneakingDownTheHallway.png **The Jabberwock (behind Jefferson when he asks Emma to tie Mary Margaret back up) **Alice and the pig baby (top picture on the right while he's standing in the doorway watching Emma and Mary Margaret)File:117Doorway.png **Illustration from the "Jabberwocky" poem (top picture on the left when Emma asks Jefferson why he's been watching her) **Alice, Tweedledee and Tweedledum (bottom picture on the left when Emma asks Jefferson why he's been watching her)File:117Why2.png **Alice and a kitten (bottom picture on the right as he closes the door)File:117ClosesDoor.png *Two tea set lamps are in the room where Jefferson holds Mary Margaret captive.File:117HowDidYouGetOut.png File:117FightClub.png **In the Season Two episodes "Into the Deep"File:208ICanDoThis.png and "Queen of Hearts",File:209TheBeginning.png the same lamp, with a different shade, is in the back room of Mr. Gold's pawnshop. **The lamp is known as an Anthropologie One-Lump-Or-Two Lamp Base . **The tapestry inside the room is Birch Trees wallpaper from Anderson Prints. **The framed illustration on the left hand side of the door, is from the cover of Wolf and Pilot, a collection of poems by Farrah Field. *A tea set is sitting on a shelf in Jefferson's workshop.File:117LooksAroundTheRoom.png It is the same tea set which Jefferson used to served Emma drugged tea in his living room.File:117WarmUp.png *The hats sitting on the shelf in Jefferson's workshop all carry a label with the text "In this style 10/6",File:117UsAllTrapped.png as does the hat that Jefferson is wearing while he is desperately trying to make a hat for the Queen of Hearts.File:117GetItToWork3.png This is a reference to the character's signature top hat from John Tenniel's illustrations from the first edition of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, in which the Hatter wears a large top hat with a hatband reading "In this style 10/6". This is further elaborated on in The Nursery "Alice", a shortened version written by Lewis Carroll for young children. This version states that the character is wearing a hat on his head with a price tag on it, because it was meant to be sold. *Jefferson's workshop has Arabian Trellis wallpaper from Anderson Prints. *In the workshop, there is a Dear Ingo Pendant lamp from Moooi Lightings. **The same light fixture can be seen in Nick's apartment in the Season Seven episodes "Breadcrumbs",File:716Nick!.png "Chosen"File:717WillForYouToo.png and "The Guardian",File:718GetThisOverWith.png but with a different color. *The speakers in the room are Minipod Mk2 Red speakers from Scandyna. *From the hat's portal of doors, the green curtain door leads to Oz. It is distinguished by the word "OZ" painted in golden letters on each side of the door.File:117Here.png *The Queen of Hearts' coat of arms is, fittingly enough, a red heart on a white background.File:117QueenofHeartsPalace.png This is also a reference to the living playing cards who serve as the Queen of Hearts' soldiers and servants in the novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *While the Hatter is desperately trying to make a hat for the Queen of Hearts, a tea set is sitting on the floor in front of him.File:117GetItToWooork!.png In addition, a teakettle is sitting on the floor.File:117GetItToWork2.png Costume Notes *Grace's capeFile:117NoseOfYours.png is the same garment worn by one of the villagers that the Evil Queen threatens in the Season Five episode "Souls of the Departed".File:512MyQueen.png File:512ICanHelpYou.png *Jefferson's hat was made by a Canadian-based fine headwear maker Kelly Dunlap, who is also known as The Saucy Milliner. She created several duplicates with each scene that required the hat. One for when the hat is opened into a portal to Wonderland, another that Emma made in Jefferson's house in Storybrooke, third which Jefferson was making while trapped in Wonderland and a fourth for Sebastian Stan's stunt double in the scene Jefferson is shoved out the window by Mary Margaret. Lucy made additional hats in various states of production as well as a hat that served as one Jefferson was working on in Storybrooke. *Aside from creating Jefferson's hat, Kelly Dunlap also served as a technical consultant for this episode. She provided her own self-made hats and hat-making materials for Jefferson's scene in which he is attempting to make another magic hat while surrounded by a mound of hats. This was later enhanced by CGI to give the appearance of hundreds of hats in the massive room. |-|Goofs= Goofs *As the Evil Queen and the Hatter are running to escape the guards, the hedges of the maze as well as the ground are smoking and charred where they were burnt by fire magic. As the Evil Queen turns around to entrap the Wonderland guards, the floor shows no sign of having been burnt. *During Emma's struggle with Jefferson for the gun, the weapon is pointing in a different direction every time, although no one touched it. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The exterior scenes at Jefferson's mansion were filmed at 3802 Angus Drive, in the Shaughnessy neighborhood of Vancouver. This house also doubled as Barlowe's Bed and Breakfast for the television show Eureka. International Titles Videos 1x17 - Hat Trick - Promo 1x17 - Hat Trick - Sneak Peek 1 1x17 - Hat Trick - Sneak Peek 2 1x17 - Hat Trick - Sneak Peek 3 References }} ---- fr:1x17 de:Der Hutmacher es:Hat Trick pl:Hat Trick it:Il trucco del cappello nl:Hat Trick ru:Трюк со шляпой